Yoshikage Kira
Summary A simple businessman and serial killer who has been secretly operating in Morioh for nearly 20 years. He targets beautiful women, and after killing one and disposing of her body, keeps her hands, which he treats as a girlfriend, including taking them on dinner dates and buying them gifts of jewelry, until they finally rot. He first runs afoul of the heroes when he is forced to kill a student after he accidentally discovers Kira's current girlfriend. A chase ensues, but Kira is clever enough to force a makeup worker to alter his face to resemble a local nobody, and gets away. The rest of Diamond is Unbreakable deals with the JoJo team searching for him. His Stand is Killer Queen, who is able to make anything into a touch-activated bomb that leaves absolutely no evidence; this is what kept him off the police's radar. Other abilities include Sheer Heart Attack, an indestructible heat-seeking bomb on tank treads. His Stand is named after the Queen song "Killer Queen". Bomb No. 2, "Sheer Heart Attack", is also named after the namesake song, also from Queen. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, possibly higher Name: Kira Yoshikage Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 33 years Classification: Human Stand user, Serial Killer Powers and Abilities: Above peak human stats due to being a Stand user, can turn objects into bombs that will explode after a certain time or on his command, can turn objects into traps that will turn anyone who touches them into a bomb and disintegrate their body completely, controls an autonomous miniature part of his stand with effectively unlimited range that will seek out the nearest source of heat and cause an explosion, and is indestructible, if he tells someone his secrets, then anyone who attempts to ask that person about him will cause the third power of his Stand will activate and kill them, then Kira can induce a time loop where the same people will be killed every time no matter what they do, and the time loop will continue to run until he cancels it, he also has Araki believing in him Attack Potency: At least Building level with Killer Queen (Killer Queen kept up with Crazy Diamond in combat), can ignore durability by atomizing opponents via Killer Queen's Bombs Speed: Possibly Superhuman for Kira, FTL+ for Killer Queen (was fighting evenly with Crazy Diamond which can blitz Star Platinum). Killer Queen Bites The Dust is Speed of Light Lifting Strength: At least Peak human for Kira, Killer Queen is likely at least Class 5. Striking Strength: At least Class GJ (can match Crazy Diamond who can overpower Star Platinum, OHKO'd a fresh Act III with a single hand despite a handicap on its other arm) Durability: Superhuman (He survived a barrage of punches from a bloodlusted Star Platinum in a time stop), likely far higher. Sheer Heart Attack is at least Building level (Tanked a time-stop barrage from Star Platinum.) Stamina: Above peak human Range: Several meters for his first ability, Sheer Heart Attack has effectively limitless range as it is an autonomous stand, Killer Queen Bites The Dust could be considered to have universal range, but it is subject to many conditions. Standard Equipment: Nothing normally, later carries around the stand Stray Cat which can manipulate air to create vortexes and vacuums which act as deadly attacks in tandem with Killer Queen's bombs Intelligence: Very cunning and manipulative, managed to hide himself from detection for years, his elaborate plans caused lots of trouble for some of the Joestar Stand Users and others. He has shown great analytical skills and able to accurately calculate his aim. Weaknesses: Another One Bites the Dust travels as light, so presumably FTL people could avoid it, Sheer Heart Attack can be fooled by use of heat sources. He can only detonate one bomb at a time. Notable Attacks/Techniques '- Killer Queen:' The basic form of his Stand, it is humanoid with a fox - type theme. If it touches an object or a person, it can turn them into a bomb, which can detonate after a period of time Kira sets or directly at his command. The explosion will completely disintegrate (atomizes) the object. It can also "charge" objects with energy, so that whenever someone touches one, the person who touched the object will be turned into a bomb and explode the same way. He can also decide to leave parts of the victim's body (usually their hands) intact. Killer Queen also has a cavity inside of its body that can be used to store objects (such as Stray Cat). It is physically impressive, however. And the end of Part IV/Diamond is Unbreakable, it was matching and pushing back Crazy Diamond in hand to hand combat. And even after having his right hand disabled by the freezing powers of Echoes Act III's punches, with a single hand, Killer Queen KO'd a healthy Act III with no effort. '- Sheer Heart Attack:' The second form of his Stand, it is a miniature tank - like weapon that is dispatched from Killer Queen's left hand. It is apparently unstoppable (A barrage of punches from a bloodlusted Star Platinum failed to slow it down at all), and will follow a target and explode (without destroying itself) until the target is truly dead. It tracks targets based on their heat signatures. '- Killer Queen Bites the Dust:' After being stabbed with the stand arrow a second time, he develops this additional power to his stand. It appears as a miniature version of Killer Queen which lives inside the eye of a person who he has told his secrets. If anyone attempts to ask that person anything about Kira, Another One Bites the Dust will travel from the person's eye as light and enter the field of vision of everyone in the area, and cause them to explode (similarly to how the normal Killer Queen turns things into bombs). After this, a time loop lasting either one hour or one day will start. Once the time where the people originally were killed by Killer Queen Bites The Dust occurs again, they will still die the same way, even if they don't ask about Kira this time, or if they are somewhere else completely. The time loop will continue until Kira decides to stop it himself. (On Killer Queen Bites The Dust/Killer Queen Bites The Dust, it can also affect multiple people who knew Yoshikage Kira's identity. The mini-Killer Queen dodged the attacks of Heaven Door, Star Platinum, Act III, Crazy Diamond and The Hand's and killed all of them. Also, Kira demonstrated at the end of Part IV that his distorting the flow of time attack was used against a normal human as well) '- Stray Cat:' A Stand of a cat hit by the arrow, the Stand looks like a plant with a cat face and it can manipulate air. This seems to drastically alter Kira Queen's ability as well making it far deadlier with new attacks. *'Invisible Bomb:' Fires exploding air bullets that are small and invisible, these allow Kira Queen to attack opponents from a distance and catch them off guard. He can even make a bomb whose direction he can control, even if the air bullet is cut it can continue going while being able to choose the target to make it detonate so that it phases through others/defenses. He can also create a barrier of air around his hands strong enough to block a hit from Crazy Diamond. Gallery File:Scaling.jpg|His stand, Killer queen File:Sheer_Heart_Attack_color.png|His 2nd Bomb sheer heart attack File:Tumblr_m9w5tppBlh1qzbngeo1_500.png|3rd and strongest bomb, Killer Queen Bites The Dust. File:Stray_cat.png|His 4th bomb, Air bullets Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Serial Killers Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Time Users Category:Hax Category:Tier 8 Category:Explosion Users